Brought To Us This Woman Fell
by fromlightintodark06
Summary: Part two of Are you Sleeping, Tara and Giles are about to throw down and Xander has been vamped by Dru and Spike. Wackiness ensues and such. read and Review chapter 6 was completed for those who have read the incomplete version
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

Out of Character

Tara stood in front of Giles who was now in total silence as he stood over the ashes that used to be Buffy. The pain was unbearable, he was doubled over with grief and fell to his knees. Gently, he placed his hands into the ashes and watched as they fell loosely through his fingers. He yelled in pain and got up slowly, the tears still falling from his eyes. Just when he had thought that he had been through the worst, Tara now stood over him with a second ball of fire. This time, though, it was the size of a baseball…purely for the minimal damage.

"Oh Rupert… don't look so miserable. I can't kill a man who cries."

A power rose inside Giles as did his anger at Tara, sparks also began to form on the outside of his palms. The spikes that protruded from the spell Tara had cast disappeared from sight. The surge of power that raced through Giles's body made Tara feel uneasy, and with that she backed away slowly.

"You stupid girl…she was your friend! She was your friend!"

Tara felt his power rise, making it all the more enjoyable for her as she smiled at him. Her smile was short lived as a quick and powerful blow made its acquaintance with the side of Tara's face. It was a powerful and considerable blow as was noticeable by the cracking sound of resounded from her face. Tara shouted in pain, clutching her face. The pain was almost unbearable, but it wasn't overwhelming. Tara spat out the blood from her mouth and turned to Giles with a grin on her face.

"I guess you have some bite after all Rupert…it will make your defeat all the more satisfying."

Tara waved her hand over her face but was unable to heal her face completely. Her bruised cheek still purple from Giles's assault. She clutched her body and dark sparks began to flow all over her body. After a few seconds Tara stood erect and had a look of rejuvenation on her face.

"It is a good day to die Giles."

_Sunnydale residence._

Anya stood with a book in her hand, reading carefully to repeat each step of preparation that Giles had before the Tara attack at the shop. Xander lifted the slug candles and began to place them in a circle after being instructed to do so by Anya. He made a face as he got a brief smell of the slug part of the candles. Anya walked slowly over to her totebag and pulled out yet another animal skull and placed it in the middle of the candles.

"Okay, Xander, I think we are ready. Start to light the sage stick and I will begin the chant."

Xander lit a match and slowly lit the sage stick. A large puff of smoke invaded his nose and made Xander cough. It smelled really pungent to him and sort of made him feel sick just to have smelled it. He gave the stick to Anya then she began the chant.

"Ayala, Goddess of the nether. Our path is clouded an answer we seek. We yearn, we plead, let he spirit we covet appear. Our candles light the way, we implore you, let her cross."

A breeze began to blow through the room but soon fizzled out of the room, as if it had never been there at all.

"What the hell just happened?"

Anya nervously flipped through the big book and began to panic slightly, pushing Xander out of the way to adjust the candles in hope of some sort of quick fix. She groaned in frustration and threw herself on the living room couch.

"I don't understand, why didn't it work?"

Xander walked slowly over to her and sat down, placing his hand on her back. Anya flinched and hissed as if she had been hurt by his very touch. Xander removed his hand and looked at her.

"What should we do now?"

Anya looked at Xander and began to rub her temples. She picked up the book and began to read it silently to herself and quickly glanced at the makeshift altar.

"In all fairness Anya, I think that this is more important than your problems with me."

Anya scoffed at Xander's remark and slammed the book shut.

"Xander, I know this must be physically challenging for you, but could you please shut up! And the fact that I ignored you has nothing to do with you!"

Xander stood up and began to pace the room with his hands in his pockets, nodding up and down.

"I see, well maybe you should take your own damn advice. Do you think that maybe…just maybe, that you could retract your claws long enough to realize that this isn't about either of us. This is about Tara and the fact that she may not live through this whole thing!"

Silence between the two was as deafening as an explosion, Anya turned her head once again to the book in front of her. She read the book even more carefully than she did the first time around. Xander had left her side and began to walk up the stairs. The pictures of the past were haunting images of a world that no longer existed. He passed some of Joyce and some of Dawn but the one that stopped him was a picture of the original three from back in High School. Back when he was younger and Willow was still alive.

_If only we could go back to that moment, back when none of this was ever in the scope of possibility. Willow was free of magic and Buffy's biggest problem was fitting a social life in with being the slayer and a student. _

A tear rolled down his cheek and then began to flood his eyes as the pain of the memory also flooded his mind. To the outside world, Sunnydale was known as the valley of the sun, but to him and the rest of the people around him it was the valley of ashes.

"Xander…get down here!"

Xander exhaled in frustration and made his way back down the stairs. Anya walked over to him and showed him the book.

"Okay, what am I seeing?"

Anya pointed at a section of the book and began to explain.

"This section right here says that the purpose of this spell is for divine intervention and can only work when there has been no blood spilt by the one who is intended to be saved."

Xander looked at Anya with a confused look on his face.

"You mean…"

"Either Tara is dead or someone else is."

Xander was filled with turmoil and panic at the thought of Tara, Buffy, or Giles being dead. _Giles. _Did he succeed? Did Tara kill him?

"Let's go."

Xander gave Anya a look and then they both walked to the door. As Xander reached over to twist the knob there was a knock.

"Who is it?"

Xander looked through the peep hole and could see no one.

"It's me you git!"

Anger surged through Xander as he opened the door and a puff of smoke hit him in the face. Spike stood with a smirk on his face.

"What do you wh…"

A sudden hand that grabbed him and pulled him outside cut off Xander's words

"Hello pet, mummy's here."

The raven black hair that shrouded the face of the speaker became all the more clear.

_Drusilla._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Spike and Dru, reunited and it feels so good.

Spike smiled and looked at Xander, who was now trying to step back. But he was too slow to escape the clutches of Spike. He had grabbed Xander by the collar and yanked him out into the open. Dru clapped in celebration as Spike landed his first blow to Xander's face with a loud crack. Xander screamed out in pain as he clutched his face and then a look of terror came over im. Spike did not scream in pain from the chip. Anya took notice of it and teleported in front of Xander who was now being approached by Drusilla.

"Get the hell away from him!"

Anya morphed into her vengeance demon form and backhanded Dru in the face, the sheer force of Anya's strength knocked Dru backward. She replied with a loud growl and morphed into her vampire form and stood up. Her talon-like crimson nails glistened as they curled into a fist. She clutched them so tightly that when she relaxed her hand tiny crescent-shapes cuts formed in the palm of her hand. She sighed and turned to Spike.

"No worries pet, he said to her, I'll take care of her."

Spikes face transfigured into his demon visage and swiftly punched Anya in the face. Anya let out a cry of pain that triggered Xander to go on the offensive, slipping out of the shock of Spike and the lack of chip pain. He stood up quickly and was grabbed by Dru who was gently running her fingers down the side of his neck. Xander shuddered in fear and struggled to free himself to aid Anya. But it was useless, Spike immediately seized Anya before she could recover from her fall. He held her in place in the clutches of his hands. He turned to Dru who had a smile on her now human face. Spike returned the smile and nodded.

"Ohh…my Spike, I don't like this one, he makes my heart turn, let's switch!"

Smiling, Spike effortlessly through Anya's limp body Dru's way and vice versa. Spike had Xander now and began to move close to his war. Xander was trying to get loose to punch him but it ceased as soon as Spike punched him in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. Xander desperately tried to speak but could only choke out a few exasperated words.

"You bastard!" spike chuckled and cooed at Xander.

"Now don't talk like that, I thought we were mates, you and I."

Xander spat out some blood from his mouth and looked up in defiance.

"If you hurt her I'll kill you."

Spike scoffed and ticked his head slightly.

"Well look at mighty mouse trying to act all heroic for the trollop I had a go with. Face it Xander, she likes a little demon in her just like the Slayer."

Dru went cold and glared at Spike.

"You will not talk about her in front of me, you're mine now pretty William."

"From here and forever pet."

Dru looked Anya over, she had never seen a vengeance demon before. Such a fascinating creature of destruction fighting the good fight for everything she was supposed to hate. The irony thrilled her.

Anya stirred and threw herself back trying to free herself.

"What the hell…get of me you undead whore!"

Drusilla tsked and did the naughty finger shake.

"Now now, no need for such foul language you pretty little bird. If you be good, you might even get to watch."

Spike threw his head back and opened his mouth driving his head and teeth forward into Xander's neck. Anya screamed out.

"No!" Xander screamed out in pain and soon went limp as he slipped into unconsciousness. Then he was gone. His body slumping into Spike's arms. Still holding on to Xander, Spike pulled his wrist up and bit down, letting the crimson fluid flow. He grabbed Xander's head and shoved it into his wound and let him do the rest. He could feel the blood being pulled out by Xander. And then it was over. Xander fell to the grown with a little bit of blood on his lips and just died. Anya began to weep and teleported out of Dru's hands to Xander's dead body. She lifted his head and brought it closer to her. She cried and kissed his forehead.

"No…Xander I love you please don't leave me. Oh god please don't."

Dru thought of Anya's cries as a rhythmic tune and began to dance in a series of sways and gyrations. She hummed to the sound of her cries. Spike inched to her and was about to strike when an unseen barrier took circle around Anya. Her eyes glowed with hatred and began to spark. She looked around confused though. The forcefield was not her doing. She looked behind her and saw a gleam of lights.

"Giles?"

"No."

The lights dimmed and the corporeal form of Willow stood before Anya, her hands glowing with magicks. She glared at Spike and Dru who were now backing away slowly.

"Get out of here now!"

Dru barked and smiled sinisterly. Thinking her nothing more than a ghost, Drusilla lunged at her and tried to get a punch or two in. But the forcefield and Willow's magic offset her. Willow moved her hand forward and a huge spark flew at her and Spike. The flow of magic completely enveloped them and then they were gone. Willow sent them away somewhere outside the city. Anya quickly crawled over to Xander and again clutched him tightly. Crying, she didn't notice Willow's gentle hand. She flinched after her touch and looked back, still in shock that she was here.

"Willow…he's dead. Xander's gone…how could this happen?"

"I can't say, did he drink…I mean did Spike?"

Anya nodded.

"What do I do now Willow?"

Willow lifted Anya up and hugged her.

"We need to keep him somewhere secure until he rises, maybe the crypt where oz kept his cage? He left it when he left town."

Anya sniffled and let go of Willow.

"Um…okay. But what about Giles?"

"We'll get to him, but right now we need to get Xander out of here."

Tara looked at Willow with a confused look.

"Willow, I don't understand how…"

"Don't worry, I'll tell you everything, but we need to go."


	3. Chapter 3

AN: This chapter was a little short because I couldn't really think of much to add after the end of the chapter between Anya and Xander and I felt that I was gravitating away from Tara too much. I hope you guys like this chapter anyway. Review and let me know what you think or if you want me to add more to it with some of your suggestions or ideas. Love you all for the reviews. 

-fromlightintodark06

Chapter 3 

Awakened From it's sleep.

_**Long ago in Xander's memories.**_

_Willow, Anya, and the rest of the Scoobies were gathered around the sacred circle. Willow had been sitting across from her vampire counterpart who had been sent to their realm on accident as a result of careless magic she and Anya had preformed. She looked exactly like Willow in every way except for the fact that she was wearing a touch of makeup and a nice leather outfit that fit her body well. The live Willow could never wear such a binding outfit, but then again the other Willow didn't need to breathe. Xander's curiosity got the better of him and he walked over to the vampire version of Willow and sighed out loud._

"_So in your world, I'm this bad ass vampire."_

_Willow scoffed and walked away from him and had a look of disgust on her face as she did so. _

**_Back in the real world; the cemetery._**

Willow and Anya walked into the crypt and laid Xander down on the concrete floor of the cage Oz had built. Anya watched in silence as Xander's body was undergoing the effects of the siring process. Willow punched in the automatic lock combination, sealing Xander for the time being.

"Willow?"

Willow turned around to face Anya.

"Yes."

Anya began to tear up, and broke into sobs.

"Will we have to kill him? I don't think I could."

Willow frowned at the thought of having to kill Xander. He had been her first love, her first friend, and the first to make the world they both lived in much less painful.

"Honestly, if this cage can hold him, then we won't have to right away."

"But eventually, you mean…we will have to…"

Willow nodded and placed her hand on Anya's shoulder. I shock of the idea, Anya placed her hand over her mouth to cover the sobs that she could no longer control. Willow quickly took hold of her and held her close. Anya turned her head slightly and began to cry louder as thought of Xander.

"But Willow…wh…what if I can't do it. I…I thought of killing him a thousand times over since he left me on our wedding day and now that he is gone just when I had forgiven him inside, for everything he had done to me…he…just…oh god why?"

Willow closed her eyes and remembered the day of the wedding as she saw Anya walk down the aisle with tears flowing down her face, the look could have made the world itself weep with sadness.

"Willow, I love him and I never got the chance to tell him."

Just then a familiar voice filled the room.

"Aw…you love baby? That's sweet."

Anya turned around only to be greeted by a now vampiric Xander whom stared idly at the air around him. He licked his fingers and waved them in the air somewhat in the same way that Drusilla did many times before.

"Now that's sweet…almost like the taste of fruit rollups and fruit punch."

Anya slowly stirred from the arms of Willow and towards the cage. Willow grabbed hold of Anya's arm and shook her head.

"Anya…remember that it's not Xander anymore…it's the thing that killed him."

Xander chuckled and grimaced at Willow.

"Aw come on Will, don't go all Giles on her…I'm all Xander. From the spunky yet quirky attitude to the very same amount of humor all packed into one lowly coward."

Anya shuddered at him and crossed her arms at the sight of his cruelty.

"Xander…please don't make this harder than it is going to be."

Xander paced the cage as Anya spoke to him and then in a sudden moment slammed against the cage. And with a false sense of sadness he reached out for Anya and said, "So you are going to kill me? Just a minute ago…you said you loved me."

Anya whimpered but stood firm.

"I do love you and that's why I have to."

Xander paced backward sarcastically placing his hand over his heart and then smiled. He reached down when he saw an old branch that had strayed into the cage from a seemingly long while ago. He removed his shirt to reveal his deathly pale skin on his chest. His body was covered in blue veins that no longer pulsed with life. He walked up to the bars of the cage holding the makeshift stake and pressed his chest to the bars as he presented the weapon to her.

"Then do it…kill me."

Anya took hold of the stake and looked at him. With growing impatience, Xander slammed against the bars.

"Do it! Kill me!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

Of what you owe me.

"She is the slayer, one girl in all the world who has the strength and skill to fight the vampires, demons, and the forces of darkness. What lamebrain moron came up with that? Oh yeah…you guys did. Ha, but you knew she wasn't immortal like the rest of demonkind and so when one of the slayers die the next one is called. What gave you the right to judge me for a couple of deaths when you're responsible for millions. Picking those girls at random like puppies at a pet shop."

Giles looked up at Tara as she paced the decimated remains of the Magic Box, most of it was either on fire or left as ashes from the battle that had engaged between the two. Tara looked up as Giles was held to the roof by and invisible force. Newly formed bruises now occupied his once healed face. He began to choke on the blood that flowed in his mouth from a sharp blow to the face he had received from Tara. Tara began to walk directly under him and then looked up.

"Created this pain for girls for thousands of years and yet you tried to place the blame of the world on me for that scum of a life called Warren? No…no!"

Tara wave her finger in a downward motion and the invisible force that had held Giles to the roof sent him crashing onto the ground. The pain of the landing caused him to gag and cough up blood that had been forcefully sent to his windpipe. A tear came to his eye as he looked up at Tara.

"Wow…a tear of remorse from the man who has a heart of stone. It's moments like this that I truly hate you. You show feelings when it is too late to feel them, when Willow was alive and brought your precious slayer back, you hated her. Even though you wanted her back you hated her. You wanted her dead so you could finally leave and be the selfish bastard you always were. And when she came back you treated her like crap. Well how does it feel to have luck shine upon you this day Rupert? The slayer is dead."

Giles looked up at Tara with hate on his face and shouted an inaudible curse that collided with her in tendrils of green sparks. Tara was knocked back and was short of breath. Giles took this chance to regain his footing but was offset by Tara who waved her hand sending him into the nearly collapsed pillar.

"That was rude…now I forgot what I was saying."

Giles stood up and was panting for breath, and as soon as he recovered his breath he replied to her.

"You were on another of your psychotic rants…maybe you should have stayed reclusive…maybe then we could have all had some peace of mind from your idiot speeches."

Tara scoffed at Giles and walked over to him with a steady pace in case of another silent attack should escape his mouth.

"Funny you should mention boring and frivolous speeches, I bet Buffy is glad that I killed her…now she won't have to listen to yours ever again."

Tara raised her hand and raked the air, clawing him with animal-like wounds to form across his face. Giles screamed out in pain as the blood seeped down his face. Silently he whispered out a prayer.

"_God help me."_

Back at he Cemetery… "I said do it! I'm right here…do it!" 

Anya stared at Xander as he bashed more and more at the cage that held him. Willow had not seen him like this since the hyena spirit possessed him. He was so cruel to her then and now he was doing it all over with Anya…the one other girl who loved him. There was no hope for him now…no way to make him what he was. Xander took a step back and began to sniff the air.

"I love the smell of your tears, I love them now and I loved them the day I left your sorry ass at the altar."

Anya stopped her tears then and her face shifted to her demon appearance and her eyes glowed with seething hatred for the words that had just came out of his mouth.

"How dare you…I should kill you for that remark but I know that Xander could never have said that to me."

Xander smirked and laughed at Anya's threat.

"Please…I couldn't stand you then what made you believe I could stand you 'till death do us part?"

In a rage, Anya lunged forward and stabbed Xander with the stake but in her fury missed the heart and pierced his shoulder. Xander giggled and grabbed her arm. Willow stood over her and placed her hand over Xander's. Light similar in appearance to light from a flashlight beamed from Willow's palms and shown down on Xander's hand. His flesh began to sizzle and burn. He snarled and fled backward. After he let go, Anya moved back and calmed down enough to change back. Xander began to laugh and stare at them with a mocking look.

"That smarts Will, good call."

Willow felt a sting in her heart and she knew that something bigger than the Xander problem was about to arise. Anya could feel it too and she looked towards Willow who nodded. They walked out to hear the haunting laugh of Xander.

As they walked out into the night, Willow held Anya's hand to guide her through the quickest route to he Magic Box. Anya was soon redirected to her question that she had asked Willow not too long ago when Willow had saved her from Spike and Dru.

"Willow?"

Looking forward Willow answered her.

"Yeah."

Anya, keeping her pace, finally had the chance to get her answers.

"You never told me how you got here, how you're solid and seemingly alive again."

Willow stopped and looked at Anya for a split second.

"If you want to know…take a look in the Deeper Well."

Anya remembered the tales of the Deeper Well back when she was first made a demon by D'Hofferen. It was lore to the ancient pure demons that once walked the Earth.

"So what did you do?"

Willow was hesitant but answered anyway.

"I made a deal that could save us all. That is all you need to know."

**Back at the Deeper Well.**

Drogen walked through the catacombs and endless tunnels that housed the old one's. He was contemplating a deal he had made by a spirit that had visited him. The deal he had made to save the world from a dark soul who sought power through the dark arts. As he walked passed the frightening effigies of old demon sarcophagi, he stopped in front of Illyria's tomb. With a snap of his fingers a woman appeared in front of him. She had glasses and a timid demeanor. She was well known to the world as the girl who escaped Pilea with the help of Angel.

"Oh my god what do you want with me!"

Drogen walked to her and forced her hand on the coffin. She seemed paralyzed by the touch and when she looked deeply at it, a hole opened and the essence of the old demon was sucked into Ms. Burkel's mouth. She coughed and fell to the ground. She twisted and convulsed before finally stopping. Her body hardened and shifted as the organs in her died and liquefied. Then she stood up with newly formed icy blue eyes and hairstreaks.

"This will do."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

Three's a crowd.

Xander rammed and rammed his body up against the iron bars of his new prison. He tried to use the old code Oz had gave him back in the day when he actually lived in Sunnydale but he must have changed it. And Willow didn't need to know the code with the mojo she was packing from the great beyond or from her witch days. She could've just zapped him there without much effort.

He shouted in frustration, as he couldn't even bust through the bars with his vampire strength. He had seen over a hundred vamps back in the day bust though steel doors with padded locks and he couldn't bust through a flimsy iron cage? He screamed and through himself against the wall.

"God damn it! What the hell!"

The door to the crypt shot open and the sound of footsteps echoed through the walls down to where Xander now sat. He immediately perked up and smiled as he ran to the bars of the cell.

"Anya? Willow? Have you come to finish the job or am I going to have to stroll down memory lane to get you all hot and spicy mad?"

A scarlet shape flowed through the crypt almost undetectable to Xander's eyes. The smell of roses and sandalwood came rushing to his nose and he inhaled deeply. Then the scent of tobacco and scotch ran full speed to his nose. Then it was obvious who was in the room. Before he could respond a voice spoke to him.

"Now now my pet…mummy and daddy have come to get you. You must be dreadfully hungry by now."

Spike came in and was holding a struggling homeless person who was screaming at the sight of Spike's vampiric face. He threw the remnants of the cigarette to the ground and flung the man to the ground to the front of the cage.

"Hey Xander…I heard you were a bit peckish. Now if you can get out of there you can have this delectable morsel…if not then you can stay there and rot."

Dru walked over to Spike and tsked at him as she cuddled against him lovingly.

"Oh…now surely there must be some way to get our baby fed."

Spike scoffed and rolled his eyes as he looked at Xander.

:"Come on pet…I don't even know why you told me to sire him…I can't stand him at all."

Drusilla pouted and whimpered at him as she ran her fingers through his hair. In compliance with his lover's plea, Spike walked over to the cage and ripped open the door. Xander scoffed and walked out with a smile on his face. Drusilla yipped in delight and warmly embraced Xander who smiled wickedly at her touch. Spike took notice of his look on his face and glared only to be winked at by Xander's arrogance and sarcasm. Spike growled and yanked him from Dru's arms and glared once more.

"Shouldn't you be dying of hunger? You ponce!"

The homeless man stirred and looked up at the three monsters that had taken him captive. He screamed in fear and tried to back away, but Drusilla quickly got hold of him and forced him to Xander.

"Here you go my pet…he's as fresh as morning dew he is."

Xander took hold of the man's neck and slowly inhaled his scent in an almost sensual motion. He then stopped abruptly and made a funny face.

"Fresh is not even the word for piece of street trash. But luckily I am extremely hungry so this will do."

Xander lunged at the homeless man's neck and nearly tore part of his throat in the process. The blood seeped down the man's neck as his screams of pain soon came to a halt. An eerie crunch had resounded in the crypt making Spike wince and Dru giggle with glee. She loved the sight of her newly sired children feed with such ferocity. Xander dropped the corpse on the floor and shifted back into his human look. He smiled as he wiped the corners of his mouth to drink the trickles of blood that had escaped his mouth.

"Now that was better than any chocohurricane I ever ate."

Dru walked over to him and smiled as she hugged him tightly and licked his neck sensually like she was his lover. He shuddered and nearly collapsed in her arms. Spike took notice of this and grabbed Xander away from Dru who was blushing at the passion he felt in her touch.

"Back off bugger! If you want to keep your eternal life you better stay away from my bird."

He quickly grabbed hold of Dru and squeezed her in his arms. She gasped and then smiled and purred at him.

"Oh my Spike…you're such a beast. I was only having fun with the little puppy, did you want to play too?"

Spike sneered and gave Xander and shook his head in disgust.

"Not in hell pet."

Xander smiled walked over to Dru, he smiled at Spike but then all at once they all stopped and looked around as they felt the ground shake and a new presence arrive in Sunnydale.

Dru shuddered and fell to the ground as fear and panic rose inside her while she felt the full force of one of her visions. Spike quickly leapt to her side and held her hand.

"Dru…baby what is it?"

Dru could barely open her eyes as she tried to look at Spike.

"Her eyes are like ice…she is so powerful…more power than I have ever felt…she will be the end of all of us."

Spike felt the urgent need to find out who it was and shook Dru to try and shake her out of her absent-mindedness.

"Who is it? Who?"

The door, along with the entire front part of the crypt blew wide open and rubble and debris flowed through the air filling the lungs of the three and caused all of them to cough violently. A shadow darkened the room from the oncoming moonlight. In the midst of it all stood a frail young woman who looked as though she had been through hell and back. Her eyes were iced over and a red leather outfit of what seemed to be ancient in origin flowed as a second skin over her slender body. She had dark hair similar to Drusilla's only it had cool blue streaks along the front part of it.

"She is talking about me…bow down before Illyria."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

The new big bad…and the kinda naughty

Carnage had wrecked the Magic Box beyond recognition and the outside world didn't seem to take notice of what had been going on for on the outside the building was seemingly untouched.

Giles was motionless in the air, his body paralyzed by some unseen force that Tara controlled with a wave of her hand.

"Well this is boring, it would appear that Xander and Anya have forgotten about you…can't say it surprises me. I mean Xander is practically the Zen Master in the art of ditchery and Anya…well she actually did surprise me. You'd think she would have come back for what's left of the cash register…cha ching!"

It did however deeply worry Tara though she didn't want to admit it as she looked in the eyes of Rupert. There wasn't much left inside him to beat out, he was almost completely drained of his magical essence and life force. She shook her head in a scolding manner at herself. Maybe I shouldn't have drained him so fast, he looks like one of those puppies down on 14th street that seem to know they are a minute away from never being worth more than a second glance. A surge in power filled the air, a new power had formed and it was more power than Tara or any person in the planet had.

"Hmm…. Maybe just maybe you have been cooking up a scheme all along. It upsets me that you wouldn't tell me this Rupert," Tara walked closer to him and folded her hand on his face squeezing his face like a child, "we used to be so close I could tell you everything and now you are so silent."

Tara released his face and walked right towards a pile of burning wood and wall insolate. She reached down almost touching the fire's edge. She smiled as it flicked against her skin, the sensation of the burn made her feel almost sensual as she brought her hand back towards her.

"Just like my Willow…she had such a fire didn't she Rupert?"

Tara looked onward at the fire awaiting a response of some sort from him, a gasp, a wheeze, something that would alert her to his presence but this time there was no sound. Paranoid that something was up, Tara turned her heels quickly to face Giles and a blue-haired being stood to face her.

"Who the hell are you?"

Almost as quickly as the words escaped her mouth the being seemed to phase through space to be directly in front of her. Before Tara could react the being brought her hand forth and seemed to prepare a blow but instead flicked Tara in the face with enough force that Tara was pushed back at least three yards. A smile on the creature's face made Tara all the more furious, the creature seemed to be mocking her to no end.

"Huh…that's some digit strength you have there demon."

Tara's words angered the creature as the smirk from her face soon hardened into a glare.

"I am no demon you archaic little shrew, I am beyond the scope of which your feeble little mind could comprehend."

Tara nodded and took a few steps forward to regain the ground she had lost.

"Feeble? Well I don't know if I like that word from you lips. I would think that a demon such as you could sense power when it is before you very eyes."

Again the creature stepped forward.

"I remember that power…I recall it residing in the wolf the ram and the heart they were weak in my day…barely above the vampire. Which reminds me of what I came here for."

With a clap of thunder Willow and Anya stormed through the side entrance to the Magic Box with the same spell Tara used, held Drusilla, Xander, and Spike in animated suspension in the air. Tara's eyes widened and she took a step back. Her red eyes flashed in anger and then softened like they did once before as the color shifted to their old brown.

"Oh my god Willow…but how?"

Willow glared at Tara but her hardened face turned to sadness quickly as she gazed at Xander's vamped face. Tara was equally saddened at the sight but remained unfazed by what was happening around her.

"Illyria, did you get her?"

Illyria cocked her head to one side and maintained her battle stance as she stared at Tara watching for any movement.

"The mortal woman is in my control…now enlighten me as to why I should not eviscerate her as she stands before me? In my time her crimes would have merited such rewards. She stinks with magic…like the repugnant odor of all humans placed in a small citadel in way of the sun left to rot."

Willow walked to her side and Anya stayed with Xander and the others. Tara backed away at first but then lunged forward at Willow and began to hug her and cry. Willow stayed motionless.

"Oh Willow…I missed you so bad and when they took you away from me…Warren…Giles, I just thought I would never see you again."

"And you won't if you continue this path Tara. I only am here in the flesh to help you come back to me baby."

Tara's body stiffened and she took a step back.

"But I did all this for you and now that you're back I thought you and I could leave here and we would be together."

Willow shook her head and a tear of light fell from her cheek.

"I can't be with you…not like this. With time and growth I will be able to reunite with you on the spirit plane. But I'm dead baby…no magic can bring me back for good."

Illyria scoffed and walked towards Tara.

"What kind of lord did you expect to become? Your weakness makes me ill to no end. Here on this mystical receptacle...this hell mouth, so much power at your disposal and you quibble at its price. You are not a ruler you are a crying child weeping at what has already rotted through."

Willow raised her hand and gave a reprimanding look at Illyria.

"Remember, helping her helps you so don't speak to her like that if you wish to rule this world."

Anya stood silent as Illyria spoke, keeping her eye on the unconscious vampires that floated just above her shoulders. Giles was on the ground and was also deep in the realm of the unconscious. Anya felt hordes of guilt and remorse for what had happened to Xander and Giles. So much pain all in one day made her scream on the inside.

Illyria soon picked up on her grief and quickly turned to face her.

"Grief…I'm watching human and half-breed grief and it's like offal in my mouth. What is it that makes you walking and talking piles of muscles and bones so prone to such weaknesses? It's sickening, I can only hope that when I rule this dimension once more that I have enough power to rid myself of your kind."

Willow kept her stance with Tara, keeping her eyes deadlocked on her lover's. But she was not deaf to the words, which escaped the old one's mouth.

"And you shall…just stick to the plan."

Tara couldn't stand not being able to know what they were talking about. She had tried to read both Illyria's mind and Willow's but couldn't get into either. Out of frustration and anger she shouted.

"What plan are you talking about?! You yell at me for trying to bring you back and you stop me for what? To let some cougar of a demon take my place?"

"Tara…"

"No! Don't speak to me! I love you and I am going to have you back. I need you back!"

_Some far off dimension where Cordy lay dying._

The winds howled as the deep red sky twisted and turned with the three suns that occupied the realm Cordy had awakened in her clothing was torn from the travel and landing. She had been ripped through time with no mercy or care as to how she would arrive into this strange world. She looked up and saw that there were trees above her head and they seemed to be moving passed her. Or rather they seemed to be being passed by her. She hadn't gotten up and the fast that she was moving without any of her will frightened her. She immediately lifted her head and saw a scorpion-looking demon dragging on her back.

"What the! Get your hands off of me you monster."

The demon didn't so much as look back at him and continued to walk. Cordy only got more and more annoyed as he dragged her like she was a less than human plaything that he could pull this way and that way.

"I said let go of me!"

Cordy kicked and tried to use her magic she had as part of being a higher being but it was failing to follow through. The demon snickered and tightened his grip on her legs and pulled with a bit of force.

"Your magic tricks won't work here breathing thing…you are for the master."

At first Cordelia had thought she had returned to Pylea but there was no one master there, and here it seemed he was talking about one master. That and she knew that unless Pylea's skies changed with the season, the sky wasn't red. Pylea was much like earth in many respects., blue skies, green forests and lots of busy inhabitants consumed with the need to progress. But as Cordelia looked around as her abductor carried her away to some unknown place she saw nothing but death and a land lain waste by the harsh atmosphere. She struggled and fought to free herself but it was useless. The demon only ignored or replied to her screams and kicks by striking her. It seemed like a long time had passed as Cordy and her abductor made their way through the dead forests and endless catacombs in mountainsides. Then they stopped abruptly at a stone wall with glyphs and carvings etched on its surface.

"We're here meat bag…"

He picked up Cordy and stood her up so her body faced the wall. Cordy had seen these types of glyphs before but only in Wesley's old volumes and scrolls of magic. She didn't however know what they translated to.

"What the hell are we doing here…I may be a prisoner but I deserve to know."

The demon turned to her and glared with its horrific features twisting with its anger and annoyance.

"You have no right's meat bag now silence so I can work my magicks!"

The demon stretched its six scorpion-like legs and shrieked out a spell in an unknown language. It reached into its chest and began to claw as it chest cavity blue-black blood seeped from the wound and slid down. Cordelia cringed in disgust and turned her head. After the cave went quiet Cordelia turned back to the area where the demon had stood, bow there was just a gaping hole where the glyphs were. A series of random whispers flittered through the air and seemed to have no direct origin. But one whisper seeped from the hole in the wall and that was a voice urging Cordelia to walk forward. As she made her walk forward she looked around and saw no one there. There was hardly any light to allow true vision but Cordelia could see some things. After a few paces the stone torches that were invisible in the darkness instantly ignited and blazed with green flames. It startled Cordy and made her feel uneasy.

"Welcome Cordelia."

Said a voice from in front of her off in a short distance. Cordy looked in front of her to see a beautiful African American woman with a crown adorned with jewels of every kind and a few diamond here an there. She was slender and had curly dark locks that flowed just past her shoulders.

"Who are you? Why have you brought me here?"

The woman walked out into the light and more of her body was visible. She wore a dark green dress that looked like many of the designer dresses she had seen famous actresses wear at awards shows. The woman smiled at her question and walked closer to Cordy with her hand outstretched towards her.

"I have brought you here for a very special reason that will be made very clear in time. And as for your other question, my name is ever changing but you may call me Jasmine."

_Back at the Magic Box in Giles's unconscious mind._

The battle between Tara and he had replayed over and over in his head and he couldn't believe he was about to fail. He had let everyone he had held dear in his mind, body, and soul down. He had lost the battle to regain Tara and he lost Buffy at the hands of Tara. The covens had imbued him with their powers and where were they now? Gone. Absorbed by the one being that didn't need anymore power. And the foretold savior of Tara, Xander, was dead and now a tool of evil that he had been trained to stop. He now saw himself standing in front of him. The watcher he used to be with his glasses on his face and a nice, but modest, suit with its patches on the elbows. Giles walked forward and tried to grab hold of the Giles in front of him as if it would change anything or maybe change him.

Desperately he tried to cling to this Giles he once was and yet he couldn't. He just kept slipping through his fingers like the ashes of the dead slayer that he was sworn to protect before Tara had incinerated her. He took a step forward and yet with every step there after the Giles he wanted to become again began to fade. He called out to the Giles he was to stop, to let him come to him and become him once more. With the resounding echoes of his voice calling after himself the Giles he saw faded completely and was replaced with the image of a frail girl. One he had seen before and desperately wanted to see again more than anything. Her blue eyes glistening in the darkness and her hair glowed like rays from the sun. All but her face was in complete sight but her face…that face was invisible. Giles called out to her to reveal herself but it was no use. His cries fell upon deaf ears and on some level seemed like they weren't even spoken. Then instead of calling out anymore and he stepped forward and slowly but surely the face began to become more and more visible. But those eyes, those haunting eyes had a familiarity that Giles had known long ago before this ugliness of the world had occurred.

"_Giles…stay strong._"

It was her voices…that voice that both annoyed him and comforted him many times.

"Buffy?"

"_Giles you need to stay strong…the next Slayer needs you. She will be the one to stop Tara…she is the Key to her downfall and the end to all this horror._"

"I don't understand Buffy…who is this slayer? I need to know…how will I train her? My body is fading and I am most likely going to die before the battle's end."

"_She's been there all along Giles…we just never thought she would be the next to be chosen…it's Dawn Giles. The next Slayer is Dawn_."

"But how Buffy?"

"_It's destined to be Giles…she will be the most powerful slayer ever to exist. She will have the Slayer's powers as well as the mystical boost from her power she embodies as the key…guard her Giles…she is the one, the chosen, the Slayer._"

Giles tried to comprehend what he Buffy had told him and as it replayed in his head but it was not the situation that was hard to digest it was the fact that he was her destined watcher. Dawn's future lay in his hands and yet it was hard to picture him being able to train Dawn when he feared he would repeat the same mistake with her as he did her own sister.

AN: well this is the full chapter I hope you all liked it and don't hate me for making Dawn a slayer. I know it's not what happens in the Buffyverse but it did here so deal with it LOL. I hope you aren't too mad and I want you all to know she may not even survive in the end so be cheered. Thanks for reading.

-Daniel


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Dawn reawakened

A moan escaped Dawn as she tossed and turned on the floor. Images flashed through her head and all of them so strange and familiar all at the same time. The flash of gun powder from a rocket flying into the sky and exploding into bright tendrils of light and disappearing into the night in puffs of smoke.

"Hey there luv…remember me?"

Dawn quickly turned and saw a man with shimmering blond hair and a devilish grin and beside him stood a woman with raven hair all curled in a Victorian fashion and a red and black dress clutching a doll dressed the same. Her hand rose and the two backed away. Confusion filled her mind as she saw the started look and fear in their eyes until she focused her gaze on her hands. A large wooden cross was what she was clutching and in her other hands she held a stake.

_What the hell?_ She thought silently.

"Looks like she was ready for us pretty William." The woman said with a purr and suddenly in the background a thunderous noise filled the night air as the sound of cannon fire and guns raged the small village. Children began to run and scream trying to flee safely from the scene. A small lost child ran past them screaming in what appeared to be Chinese for his mother. Dawn knew she didn't speak the language and yet it was clear as day. The raven-haired woman took immediate notice of the danger and was aroused by looks of her smile that she had on her face. She turned to the man and gave him a pleading look and he sighed with great annoyance.

"Go ahead luv, I won't be long."

Dawn looked at him with confusion and then her body starts to move quickly as she began to run in the direction of what looked to be a large teahouse that was beginning to set ablaze. The only thoughts that ran through her head was that she needed to take the battle somewhere else. Her ears somewhat twitched as she heard the sounds of the man she had stumbled into following her. Her pace quickened and so did his as they entered the teahouse. The walls were ablaze and mere moments from collapse and as she entered the building she hid behind a pillar. The man entered in a fury.

"Now now luv, don't need to become such a frightful child when you fight, that's what's wrong with you slayers. You have all the power in the world and you hide like some powerless child, it's pathetic."

Dawn's heart pounded and she clutched the steak in her hands waiting for the sounds of his steps to draw nearer to plunge the stake quickly in his heart. His steps grew closer as she hoped and her heart began to pound so fast that her ears were deafened by the sounds and once she saw his shadow she moved quickly to the attack. Her first move was a quick kick and when her assault found no target she stood baffled. Looking nervously at her surroundings the man was gone and she didn't understand what was going on until she felt a sharp blow to the back of her head that made her fall to the ground and wince in the pain of it.

"Well mei ling, looks like you're not all you've been foretold to be. Maybe you slayers are just a bunch of jazzed up Kung Fu fighters."

Dawn looked up and saw the monstrous visage of a vampire in front of her that was looming over her and making himself appear ten stories high. She quickly spun her body with a low kick that sent him pacing back and she brought herself back up to her feet.

"Hmm you sure are going to try and prove me wrong aren't you little shiva?" He said with a small laugh.

Then Dawn charged at him with full strength and the two began to exchange blows left and right. The sounds of her fist cracking as they made contact with his face and body made an extra rush of adrenaline flow through her body like electricity. He pushed her back causing her to crash into a pillar that made the building shake as it began to slowly burn. He laughed as she tried to counter his assault but was taken by surprise when one of his punches caused her to lose her grip on the stake and fall to the ground. She quickly scrambled to regain the stake but was thwarted by the clutches of the vampire she had known to be William the Bloody. And with one fluid motion he pinned her arms above her head and sunk his fangs in her neck. After he felt her heart slow he flung her to the ground and smirked at her lifeless body.

A bright flash of light that signaled the end of her life in her mind and she was gone. Above her she last saw the man and his lover sharing the remnants of her blood. Then total darkness was all she saw before another bright flash of light. Then without warning she was immediately sucked into another place in another time. There were men all around her jeering and carrying on as loudly as they could possibly have been. They pulled at her and she was nearly toppled over before she made her way out of the tavern. The dark streets of the city she was in were fragrant with the rain that had passed and the sound of her heels clicking on the cobblestones took her by surprise. She stopped suddenly and looked at herself. She wore a Victorian style dress with a tight corset and her endowments right out I in the open. It was brisk out and a slight breeze made Dawn shiver. But for some reason she felt used to the weather, but why she could not say. The dark old alleys of this unknown city she noted the foul stench of poverty and sickness filled her nostrils. A poor urchin came up to her and began to get rough with her in his pursuit to gain some sort of charity from her. She quickened her pace to try and avoid any other problems but he persisted. And as she nearly made it to the open streets he tried to grab her shoulder when she flipped him to one side and he fell to the ground. She looked around to see if anyone had seen her but there was no one. She quickened her pace and made her way to a tavern. The wooden sign hung from the wooden roof of the tavern.

**_Special Spirits._**

"Oh lord, I hate having to come to this place night in and night out." Dawn said in her now British accent.

As she walked in the smoke from a thousand nights of cigar smoke filled her nose and made her brow wrinkle until she got used to it and then walking over to the owner who bared a striking resemblance to Giles she smiled as he pointed over to a table where a man was sitting and laughing. He was accompanied by two women, one blonde, the other brunette. Both very beautiful and yet almost inhuman, rouge blush and dim light made their faces glow as they waved her over.

Dawn began her walk but was soon stopped by the sound of the owner's throat clearing. He whispered in her ear and she nodded. It would have seemed that she was being told a secret but instead she was given a tray with three mugs of ale to serve to them. She continued to the three and smiled.

"Good evening dear patrons, a spot of ale compliments of the owner for livening up the place." Dawn said with a smile.

The women looked at her with intrigue and sensuality flowing in their eyes.

"My angel loves his ale doesn't he grandmother?"

The blonde one seemed surprised and then tsked at the other woman.

"Now Dru, I'm not your grandmother dearest…heavens I'm not that old am I?"

Dru smiled and shook her head as she began to run her fingers down the side of Darla's arm.

"No my dearest, you beauty will last you all through time as it will this one no doubt."

Angel kept an eye on her as she sat the mugs of ale on the table and gently sat near him. It was clear to Dawn now that the reason for her snug clothes and revealing dress was for him.

"I am glad to be your matron tonight good sir."

Angel turned to her and smiled as his hand moved to her thigh. Dawn wanted to scream but for some reason she wasn't alarmed externally. She wasn't in trouble, it was almost as if she planned the entire thing.

"If I may ask darlin', what would a beautiful lass like yourself be doing here pettling ale to the worst of the worst in this very tavern of human waste?"

Dawn smiled seductively.

"It is the waste of this town that pay the rent good sir, but you are no waste…you're different from the rest."

Darla leaned to whisper in Dru's ear. A giggle escaped as they quietly excused themselves and exited quietly. A few hours past and most of the patrons of the tavern had left. Angel however had no sign of weariness and it was well into the early hours of the morning.

"Well sir, it would seem that you and I had better make the most of the night before it is daylight."

Angel smiled and took her by the hand out into the alley. The two soon began to kiss quiet passionately. His hand crept up her bodice and even lower. A moan escaped Dawn's mouth and that only made Angel more and more anxious and seemingly aroused. His trousers dropped and the two began to make love against the wall. A voice echoed in her head. It was the voice of her watcher Thomas.

Head and heart…stake in the heart or cut off the head…it's the only way to be sure they're dead. Cut until you see dust. This you must do to kill them Madeleine.

Angel's grunts began to increase in volume and Dawn could feel him approaching the ultimate moment of excitement. Then as she thought nothing could interrupt the sound of his passion the sound of clapping echoed throughout the alley. Angel turned his and saw a glimmer of blonde hair. Dawn saw it as well and almost mistakenly took it to be the hair of the woman he had been in the tavern with some hours ago. But then a voice pitched and it was the voice of a man.

"Well, you told me I got lucky with that slayer in China, nothing compared to you this time eh mate?"

Angel withdrew and smiled.

"Hello Willy."

The man glared.

"I told you not to call me that, it's William the Bloody."

Angel smirked and walked over to him.

"Oh please, you torture them with railroad spikes…you might as well just call yourself spike."

William smirked and looked in Madeleine's direction as she fumbled for a stake. She had only become the slayer half a year ago and was still having trouble making the most of her powers.

William then took in Angel's mockery and glared.

"Oh please…what kind of git would go about calling himself Spike? Only a fool would think that _that _name strikes fear."

After his words Madeleine was now ready for the fight. With stake in hand she walked slowly.

"I will kill you both."

Angel walked towards her with a slow stride and soon morphed into his vampire visage.

"Oh come now lass, we had your kind of fun, now it's time for you to have ours."

Dawn's mind raced.

_How did he know I was the slayer? _

Angel laughed and stared blankly at her. His laughter was deafening.

"Now is my turn to have a go at this slayer Willy."

"William the Bloody!" William sniped back.

Then it all went black. Dawn could feel the fangs of the two vampires in her neck. Their penetrating fangs seemed endless as they dug farther and farther into her.

"Angel…" She whispered.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 

Willow VS Tara

"Tara, why are you doing this?"

Tara stared blankly at the woman in front of her, the fire in her eyes, tears began to well in her eyes as well. Willow looked upon her and began to walk to her with her hand outstretched. An eerie glow was set upon her hands as she moved closer to Tara.

"Tara take my hand, leave this darkness behind and come back to me."

At first Tara's heart throbbed, she wanted so badly to take Willow's outstretched hand but the darkness and thoughts about never really having her back completely flooded her mind. Could she have Willow, would they or could they possibly be? The thought was an impossible to even conceive. She couldn't be hers. Not for no more than a few seconds, what if the powers that be took her away the instant she went back to the way she was. The conflict was one that couldn't be resolved. Either way she was going to lose someone; herself or Willow.

_I would rather lose myself, _Tara thought.

Tara, she'll leave you if you go back now, she may just be trying to lure you to the light so the white hats can get you off their backs. They don't really love you, they don't truly want you back. They want that girl who used to be silent, the one who lived her life in shadows. The light is gone, either way you'll lose her.

"I…I." Tara stammered.

"You what? Please come to me Tara, please we can be together but you have to stop this. You must stop this madness."

Tara's eyes shot a glare at Willow.

"Madness? I only did all this for you so we could be together forever, I was yours and you were mine and now you're telling me that if I were to go to you now, give up this pursuit of your heart, that you wouldn't be snatched from my arms just as quickly as that bullet that ripped through your chest. It destroyed the heart that kept your alive and the heart that made you able to love me. It was all taken away from me."

Willow's eyes watered once more while Illyria stood by glaring at Tara, but then a smirk crossed her face. The sight of the pain emanating from Willow and Tara sent pleasurable tingles through her body and made her eyes just that much more blue and cold.

"You pain is so irrelevant, pain counts for not. Conquer all or lie dead in the floor to provide sustenance for the maggots who, though are truly insignificant, feast upon you and make your body of some use."

Tara glared at the demon and raked her.

Tara glared at the demon and raked her hands across the air in front of her telekinetically trying to slice the face of Illyria but all she saw was her intended victim barely flinch at the motion. There was no pain, not even a wound to show that her attack had even phased the creature. Taras eyes widened and in confusion as she looked upon the demon now grinning in her presence.

"W…what? What are you?"

Illyria smirked and paced forward slowly.

"Foolish witch, you have so much power yet none of it lies in your feeble brain. I'm beyond the scope of your powers. I hold more power in my feces than you could possibly attain in your entire meaningless life."

Tara backed off and looked over the demon, she could indeed sense the power she had. There was no doubt in her mind that it was indeed greater than she was own. Her power was old, older than anything she could sense on the planet wide.

"Her powers are singing to me…"

The voice was loud enough for Willow and Tara to both turn. Drusilla stood in the middle of the room with Anya in hand and Giles in Spikes grasp.

"Oh I can barely stand the scent of it my dear Spike, her power was like lions blood caressing my throat and it just…oh it just sings to me."

Spike nodded and turned to Giles, a smirk across his vampiric face.

"Hey bloke, don't mind if this is a private tossle between us and red over there, right?"

Giles gasped and tried to free himself but could not. The only sound he made was the crashing sound of his body against the remains of the wall of the Magic box.

"_ensnare!" _Willow shouted waving her hand at the ground. Roots ripping up from the ground to bind Spike in his place.

"_incurso!" _

A small but very force filled energy released from Tara's mouth as soon as Willow sent out hers and knocked her forward onto Giles who lay on the ground nearly unconscious as it was. Willow's hair strewn across her face as she tried to regain some sort of vision of her assailants.

Tara walked over to her with a mixture of regret and sadness on her face

"I'm sorry Willow, but if I have any chance of keeping you then I can't stop…I've grown powerful for the sole reason of the fact that I want to bring you back for good. I'm sorry if you cannot see that but it's the truth…if I'm ever going to get you back this is the only way."

Willow tried to get back up but Tara waved her arm muttering the words _stay down _and sent Willow down with a small amount of force. Willow looked up at her defiantly and tried once more to get up and again Tara sent her back down.

"Tara this isn't the way."

Tara shook her head and quietly said, "Yes it is…"

The voice wasn't hers anymore, the darkness within her bubbled to the surface with each and every breath she took and every bit of magicks she used to serve her purpose. Her eyes now blackened, the way Willow's had once done when magicks flowed through her.

"Back down now Tara."

Tara smirked.

"You know I won't do that Willow, I'm going to get you back."

Willow began to stand and Tara repeated her magicks again but was reflected back towards Tara with a wave of Willow's hand sending her stumbling back.

"You can have me back don't you see that? You are so darkened with your magicks, so consumed with its powers over you that you refuse to believe."

Tara circled Willow all the while keeping eye on Spike and Drusilla. Drusilla's eyes seemed fixated on the flames that were beginning to consume the building.

"Such pretty flames, sparked by lover's quarrels…such pretty flames."

"Well what can we say pet? None of the Scoobies have healthy relationships, all of them are nothing but a bunch of nutcases. A case of neurosis even dear old Freud couldn't cure with a lobotomy."

Willow looked over to the white-haired vampire and glared.

"How did you escape? You were sent to another dimension."

Spiked smirked and looked over at her.

"I'm sorry Willow, but if I can't have you either way then I'm afraid that I cannot stop…I'm sorry."

"Tara…please."

Tara shook her head and with a snap of her fingers Giles and Spike were gone. Only Illyria and Dru were all that remained of the group.

"Ooh blue one, we're going to have a pleasant conversation aren't we?" Said Drusilla in a playful tone as she twirled and smiled when she walked towards Illyria.

Illyria cocked her head to one side and grinned as she spoke

"I suppose we will."

Tara looked at Willow who maintained her battle stance and stared back into her dark eyes. Willow's kind green eyes seemed bright as they reflected in the darkness of Tara's eyes.

"So here we are…"

Tara blinked once and nodded her head.

"I so hoped it wouldn't have come to this."

"Don't worry I'll try not to hurt you."

Willow arched her eyebrow and waved her hand sending a telekinetic wave of energy in Tara's direction.

"That may be so Tara…but I will hurt you. I will do whatever's in my power to stop you, no matter the costs."

Tara was thrown off her feet but before she could reach the ground in a harsh landing she caught her and rose upward on pure will.

"I see." She said silently. Her head tilted downward and looked up with her eyes blazing.

"Incinerea" mouthed Tara as she held out her palm. The fireballs she had conjured before were nothing compared to the one she held now. The flames were more intense and if possible, more alive than the others. They seemed to be aware of the surroundings and just aching for a target.

"Do you know what this is Willow?"

Willow gave no answer.

"It's a flame stag enchantment…it is said that it is impossible to extinguish once the target had made contact with its flames. Amazing little gizmo really…only two sorcerers have been able to conjure it in this world, one of which belonged to the counsel when the first slayer was created, and the other is standing before you now."

Willow's eyes widened as she stood up. Her hair covering her face slightly as she stared at the ground refusing to make eye contact with her enchantment.

"Oh Willow, don't you want to see?" Tara asked mockingly.

Willow began to shake and tremble with her anger and sadness and looked up. The fire roared in the palm of her hand as she held it. Once the eye contact was established the flame soon alerted itself to her. Almost as if it wanted to attack her, making her the target.

"Tara…"

Turning her head slightly in acknowledgement.

"Tara…you aren't the only magic toting Wicca in the room."

Willows hand whipped out in front of her and an exact duplicate of the flame stag enchantment appeared in her palm and assumed the same alertness of the flame in the palm of Tara's hand.

"I believe this qualifies me as the third to conjure the living flame…you're nothing special anymore."

Tara grew enraged for she remembered the time when Willow would have thought the world of her, she was her world and on some level it was still true.

"How dare you!"

Rage caused Tara to hurdle the flame at Willow almost catching her off guard until the life within her own conjured spell took note of the assault and launched itself from her hand. The two collided and exploded with enough energy aftershock to shove the two into the ground.

The pain of the impact caused Willow to wince in pain and almost cry out but Tara beat her to it. She had cried out in pain. Willow glanced over to her and saw that she had been knocked into an iron bar or pipe from the interior of the wall that had been obliterated by the battle before.

"Tara!" Willow cried out.

Tara glanced up at her with a spiteful look and glanced down at her wound.

"Oh that smarts…"

Through sheer magicks and mind power Tara's body lifted slowly off of the iron bar she had impaled herself accidentally upon. Little by little she came off of it. Blood staining the black paint coating the bar and dripping on the floor. Then with one final movement she gasped and was removed fully from the bar. Clutching her wound she looked at Willow with darkness filling her eyes.

"Tara?" Willow whispered.

With a smirk on her face she removed her hand.

"Willow…that hurt."

Willow's eyes filled with tears as she looked upon the hole in Tara's abdomen

"Tara please…I don't want to hurt you anymore."

Tara then sadistically began to push her fingers deep into her wound wincing lightly at the pain but seemed somehow to enjoy the pain she was inflicting upon herself.

"Mm…it tingles a little my love."

Willow looked upon her with pity and was almost overwhelmed with the sight of it all.

"Tara…"

"Willow, please don't think I can be hurt by a simple imperilment do you? I'm so beyond that."

Dark energy sparks flowed all throughout Tara's fingertips and down toward where she had her fingers she had dug into her wound. She moaned slightly and the wound began to close and heal.

Then when she finally removed her fingers a small ripple of lights remained until they disappeared leaving nothing but her skin.

"I love this part, the witchey poos are going to be very cross from now on." Drusilla cooed as she stared at Illyria

Illyria cocked her head once more and grinned.

"You're mad. The demonic blood only ferments your madness half-breed."

Dru began to pout at what she was called by Illyria.

"Well you don't seem happy in the least my sweet, the voice in your head tells me you're not as clean as you claim to be. Freddles keeps screaming in your head."

Illyria began to pace towards Dru.

"You speak of the formal host of this body, it's shell I now inhabit. Her soul was shattered and ripped into oblivion upon my rebirth."

Drusilla opened her mouth in a wide smile.

"Ah yes I know my lovely, you sprung out of her like a parasite. No matter how her little light fought, galloping galloping you forced your way out."

Drusilla began to dance and writhe moving her hands suggestively around her torso and waist. Moaning at her own touch as she continued on.

"I wish you would stop your mindless dribble half-breed, your words are like daggers in my mind echoing and tearing."

Drusilla took that as the ultimate insult, past the half-breed comments and insults on her sanity, the fact that she dared insult her voice was enough for her to change quickly from the wide eyed beauty to a merciless killer vampire.

"Your time is up dear old one, kitty's got to test the sharpness of her claws and I think I've found my new scratching post."

Illyria began to chuckle and scoff under her breath.

"Oh my, does this mean I have to use my precious digit strength to incapacitate you?"

With no answer Drusilla lunged at Illyria with her now claw-like hands outstretched to attack and with a small amount of effort Illyria waved her arm manipulating time so that all that could be visible was Drusilla in suspended in mid air as if she were frozen in time. With a scoff and smirk Illyria slowly made her way opposite of Drusilla.

"Such a pity a creature such as you with an eternity to learn of your betters doesn't even know that she cannot hurt me."

Illyria released her time power over Drusilla who finished her attack with a loud crash towards a broken pillar. She got up and looked over to Illyria with a puzzled look and began to laugh maniacally.

"Such a tricky little bluebird, flew out of kitty's hands before she could have a nibble. Naughty little bluebird."

**A.N.**

**Well after a long overdue update I finally cranked out this chapter, hope the wait didn't upset you too much…-coughs-BEW-coughs- But anyway I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and I will update soon I promise.**

**Fromlightintodark06 AKA Daniel**


End file.
